


His Promise

by fass



Category: Original work. Original characters, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass





	His Promise

"There you go, Mr Townsend, a big plate of ribs, the house specialty." Dixie Dawn said.

"Right! I could think of another special," he said jokingly." "Both of us needs help sometimes."

"What's that? Your gifts? I don't need your money. There's plenty of rabbits around and I'm not one of them." Dixie said. "You're talking up a stone wall."

"Guess you know me pretty well. I don't feel like being a hero, rescuing love for a lost cause."

"Excuse me. I have other customers to wait on," Dixie said, with a small chuckle.

Mr Townsend rolled his eyes at her and winked.

"Hello, Todd. You want a piece of that chocolate cake with a cherry on top?" Dixie asked.

"Is this a courtesy welcoming, ranting about cake? I'm exhausted. Coffee will do." Todd replied, pushing his cup forward.

Dixie leans over. "One minute. Airbags Townsend wants to infect me with his charms, the old coot." she said in a raspy voice.

"Aah, Dixie, he's a sweet dreamer. I'm glad to see him in one piece. Last night he was dancin' at the bar, started an argument with old man Hicks. It didn't go so well. I tossed a bucket of water in his face," Todd said. "Cooled off his 'cock-a-doodle-doo' struttin'."

"He's nothing but an unneccessary bag of hot air," she said. "Count me out of his sympathy act. I despise that man."

"He pulled a dirty move last night. But, in a nutshell, his ex-wife is suing him for her nervous breakdown." Todd frowned. "He's worried she's going to take him to the cleaners."

Dixie managed a smile. "Wow! How's your new girlfriend?"

"We're like best friends; better. She's going to take my name in the fall," Todd said. 

"Congrats are in order, Todd Dolby. When you going to announce your engagement?" Dixie asked.

"Soon... after I buy the ring. Right now, our future is on hold. She's as excited as a worm in an apple," Todd said, feeling cautious. 

Dixie smiled at her sister, Paige. "Joining the working staff, Sis. Did you get stranded at the bus depot?"

"Yes, the bus driver, Mr Myers was pretty welcoming, letting the bums ride for free this morning. There must have been ten trouble makers on the bus. My hair is a boisterous mess. Dad called about you, said he hasn't seen you for a while. Also said he'd probably be gray-headed if you don't visit. "

Dixie smiled. "Sly old man thinks I'm gonna escape this town and just leave him alone. He's like Mufasa, concerned with blood ties. He lives in his own little dark corner."

Dixie looks toward a pair of glacial-blue eyes, smiling at her, which had just entered the cafe.

"Pipe up, girl. I'm going to seat this nice-looking stranger," Dixie ended the conversation, her feet moving in the gentleman's direction.

"Whatever," Paige replied.

"Well, hello there, tall, dark and handsome. I'm your girl for this evening." Dixie said, her eyes boring into him, " how about a seat?"

"I'm in no hurry," he said, watching the three men talking to a girl in the corne. "having their own little party." the stranger mumbled under his breath.

"It's my job to provide good service," Dixie laughed.

"You are quite hospitable," he said, following her to a table near the door. He crosses his arms across his chest, as if sitting in the back of a church, glaring at the girl in the corner.

"Are you hungry?" Dixie asks, putting her hand on the table. "We have the house special, with extra pineapple delight. 

The man nods his head in agreement.

"Will that be all you want today?" Dixie asks.

"I can't handle those strange men, the lowly-looking arabs hanging around that girl... the red-head, the one glancing this way. That would be my sweet sister, Anita. Those dirtbags are trying my patience." the man growled. "My name is Cort Hackens, by the way." 

"One special coming up, then. Anything to drink?" Dix asked.

"Coke," he replied, giving his sister a dirty look.

Cort watched one of the guys whisper in the pretty red-heads ear. "Woah," he groaned, irritably, hearing his sister reply, 'Yeah. I'll be there.'

Cort was secretly surprised at his sister's appearance though...with her overly made-up features, sashaying about in a pink sundress and ankle boots, looking amazing for a sixteen-year old.

Anita made her way over to her brother, Cort's table. "What's wrong with you, brother... staring at my friends like that?" She asked.

"Your outfit, your make-up. It's indecent. You're the only sister I have and mom would not approve of what you are doing. I will call you a cab so you can go home." Cort stated.

"Not today, big brother. Just leave me alone. Don't think you are going to ruin my night," Anita replied, getting ready to walk away. 

"I'll pay the cab fare, and walk you out, Anita." Cort said in a low dangerous tone.

"I can handle myself," Anita replied, narrowing her eyes. "They invited me to a party and I am going!"

"What? They are strangers and have probably been in some rough places. I have never seen them before," Cort said, roughly.

Anita bites her lower lip and gives her brother a tight hug, "I realize what you are saying, Cort. But, Lucy is waiting for me," Anita says tensely. "Don't cause a scene. I will be home soon we are only going out for a short time. You must trust me on this."

Cort felt knots in the pit of his stomach, watching two guys dressed in Jean's and polo shirts, as Anita slid between the pair. He could only imagine what could possibly happen before the night was over.

Dix sat down a plate of ribs and a bottle of coke, saying "Here... Is it my imagination or are there invisible horns attached to your head?"

Cort had a scowl on his face. "There are men's hormones raging in this room, in juvenile dicks. If they do anything to harm my sister, I'll kick their asses from here to Memphis," Cirt said, picking up a rib,sinking his teeth into the meat, like a dog ready to fight over a bone. 

A beautiful long-legged blond walked past him, joining his sister, Anita. She plastered a kiss on one of the guys there. 

"Party animals!" Cort raised his voice several octaves, taking a hard swig of his coke. 

"Watch your mouth," the blond sniped at Cort, as Anita's face flushed a bright red, walking over to his table with long strides. "Excuse me, but the atmosphere in here has suddenly turned heated and sour," she said, tightly. "If you don't like what you see, you can get up and leave. We are paying customers. Don't wrap up in your cocoon."

"You know what happens to nice girls when the lights go out. They hold their heads and cry," Cort shook his head.

"You are embarrassing your sister. She's trying to loosen up and have fun and you are treating her like a two-year old, trying to ruin her happiness. Would you mind acting like a big brother instead of a jerk."

"Well, Tess, you can stop blowing out your hot air. Save it for your admirers. You must have spun the bottle too often and forgotten what purity is." Cort shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you should know. We've been there a few times. Now, I've cleaned up my act, and not sulking in a dark corner, Tess fumed.

"Last thing I remember is your legs spread for all the ding-dongs." Cort played with her emotions.

"We all have our opinions, Cort." Tess said, rubbing at her temples. "I have a job, now, paying my own bills. The party is for one of my best friends, who doesn't have long to live, and I invited Anita to join me. It will go well." Tess took a deep steadying breath of air.

"Tess, I'm sorry to hear that. Didn't know what was going on. You know our relationship was gritty. But, when I think of Anita with a guy who has all the women drooling, I have a problem keeping my cool."

"You know what cracks me up? A hardness that falls beneath your beltline. You're still one of the hottest guys in this town, and you seem threatened by an attractive man. I don't understand it."

"I see you have eyes. Remember. Don't run away from me. Give me a break." Cort replied, hoping for the best.

"Well, I don't like living in turmoil and talking to you makes me feel conflicted," Tess said, recrossing her arms.

Cort stands up, facing her, furrowing his brows. "I don't stutter or cry like a baby. If I were to ask you... nicely... would you consider...you know...us...?"

"Cort, really...! Does anything here ring a bell?" Tears welled up in Tess' eyes. 

"Tell me it's not too late," Cort said, sliding his hands over hers.

"You said some pretty nasty shit... called me a roll in the hay, and that your beat up truck gave you a better ride than I did, that I was a dead lay. I'm not a threat to your perfect world. When a woman makes her own way, paybacks are a bitch, especially to a snake in the grass."

"Wait a minute. Did you forget all the good times we had? A shoulder for you to lean on, our first kiss, the hot air balloon ride, our first night...you said you no longer felt fear, pain or anger...that things would turn out right... as long as I was around, you really didn't need wings to fly." Cort placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Tess shook his hand off her shoulder, saying,"You're scaring me, throwing me a curve ball. It's like a point system. Get ready, get set and fall. Cort, I'm engaged."  
She flashed her ring under his nose.

"I'm sorry. Guess I spoke to late. Do you love him?" he grasped her hand.

"Completely... no doubt in my mind. A girl doesn't have to wake up every day and cry behind her closed curtains. She starts by feeling hopeful, letting the reins go. And, she moves that huge brick wall and goes forward." Tess shrugged her shoulders waiting to hear his reply.

"I'm glad we have talked. You surprised me. I wish I could have changed your mind," Cort said, winking at her. "Tell Anita to have fun tonight. This fool is going to go home and go to bed." Cort lowered his head.

"Sure," Tess sighed, walking away.

Cort didn't like it but he had to accept Tess' choice.

***

Cort sat on his bed, eyes drifting around the four walls of his room, thinking if only these walls could talk. But... that didn't happen. Tess had moved on and was in love with another man. Darkness and loneliness were his companions, along with his broken heart. Why hadn't he tried to work it out sooner? It was too late now. Tess had admitted it was over between them, and walked away. How could she do this? Well... for one thing, it had been over three years since their break-up.  
He couldn't blame her. It was his fault she had called it quits, his accusations and lack of trust probably made her feel worthless and caused her a great deal of pain.

He would never forget their slumber parties, their usual 'under the moonlight ', their walks in the garden...

'His Promise  
Only one promise.  
His Promise.  
Only one set of lips.  
His Promise,  
Only one ring.  
His Promise,  
Only one will do.  
His Promise,  
Only one to be true.  
His Promise,  
Only one wish  
His Promise,  
Only one miss.  
His Promise,  
Only one heart.  
His Promise,  
Only one start.  
His Promise,  
Only one man.  
His Promise,  
Only one hand  
His Promise,  
Only one, 'I do '.  
His Promise,  
Only one love, true.'  
It was his promise, 'only one.'

And, his promise was broken.


End file.
